


Multiple Applications of the Term "Busy"

by misbegotten



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: We love you anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two (old) drabbles from the prompt: music

**I. Intimate Encounter on the Dance Floor**

"Hey, this can be 'our' song."

Leonard had pressured them into accepting Penny's invitation to go dancing. Sheldon, unfamiliar with the protocols, had mistranslated the DJ's exhortation to "get bizzzzzy" and had been closest to Penny for the dreaded slow dance.

"Having a song designated as 'ours' implies that there is an 'us'."

Penny's smile was mischievous. "And that's impossible?" She twisted slightly, and Sheldon marveled at her ability to find the points of bodily contact that were intimate without being uncomfortable.

"Improbable," he conceded grudgingly. "But not impossible."

Well past his designated bedtime, Sheldon found himself downloading that song.

**II. Let's Simulate Intercourse**

They were all dancing, if you could call it that.

"Does 'get busy' serve as a signal for participants to simulate intercourse on the dance floor?"

Penny tore her eyes away from Howard's strangely hypnotic pelvic gyrations. "Huh?"

Sheldon leaned closer. "The most prevalent dance seems to be mimicry of sex."

Penny swallowed a retort that most dancing was about sex. She wasn't ready for an anthropologically-based rebuttal. "It just means… do what the music tells you."

"This music tells me that I am grossly out of touch with what is 'rad'."

Penny patted his cheek. "We love you anyway."


End file.
